smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Imra Ardeen (Earth 1)
Imra Ardeen is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes from the 31st century under the name Saturn Girl. She and two other members returned to the past to help Clark stop Brainiac. Season Eight Along with fellow founding Legion members Rokk Krinn and Garth Ranzz, Imra traveled through time back to the 21st century to stop the Persuader from killing Superman aka Clark Kent. They found him to be at Clark's barn where he had just returned from seeing Jimmy off to Star City. After he had cut open his abdomen, Rokk took away his Atomic Axe using his ability of magnetism control and Imra distracted him using telepathy enough so that Garth could knock him out using his electricity before Rokk took away his stolen Legion ring sending him back to the 31st century. Rokk, Garth and Imra then introduced themselves to Clark as the Legion of Super-Heroes. The three explained to Clark what he is truly destined to be, which is a model for all of the galaxy for aliens to come to Earth and live among humans. The three Legion members decided to help Clark defeat Brainiac, even if it had to kill its human host: Chloe Sullivan, although he refused their help. Imra went to see Lana Lang, to have her convince Clark to sacrifice Chloe to destroy Brainiac. The Legion attacked Brainiac, managing to subdue it while they tried to find a way to kill it. Working together with Clark, finally, Imra helped Clark connect with Chloe from within and held her down as Garth and Rokk used their powers to extract the particles of Brainiac. As Lana was tempted to ask of her future, Imra only told her that she has a destiny to fulfill as well and that "her secret" would be safe with her. Imra, Rokk, and Garth had later returned to the future with what was left of Brainiac saying that they would reprogram it to be more productive, naming it 'Brainiac 5'. Imra voiced her hope that the new Brainiac would be "a little more friendly". Appearances Physical Appearance Imra is an alien with a human appearance from an unknown planet. She has medium-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and is of medium height. When she appeared in Legion, She was only seen wearing her signature colors of red, white and yellow. In the episode, she was seen wearing her Legion outfit, which consists of a red leather jacket with a white shirt underneath that bears a yellow colored logo of the planet Saturn, red heels and a pair of red jeans. She also wears her Legion ring which gives her the power of flight and time travel. It never leaves her finger. Personality Due to her telepathic abilities, Imra is the most empathic and understanding member of the Legion founders. She behaves as the voice of reason for almost all situations, particularly when it comes to Rokk and Garth, who have been her oldest friends. She seems to understand the actions and motives of people, and can often get them to talk about things and feelings that they normally wouldn't open up about to a stranger. She does seems to lack some personal space issues, however, as she has no issue reading the minds of those around her, despite the obvious discomfort it causes others. Powers and Abilities Imra has the power of telepathy, enabling her to communicate with other living beings. She was able to talk to Clark without moving her lips by implanting thoughts into his head and can also read the minds of other living beings as she was able to read Lana's while talking to her. *'Telepathy': Her power also allows her to telepathically connect other living beings to each other. She was able to connect Clark with Chloe while Brainiac was being extracted from her, allowing them to talk telepathically. Imra can also use her telepathy offensively and subdued Persuader by overloading his mind with words and thoughts. *'Flight': As a wielder of a Legion ring, Imra displayed the ability to fly when she and her fellow legion members took flight while pursuing Clark in his attempt to find Chloe before she was murdered in order to defeat Brainiac. Notes * In the comics, Imra marries her fellow Legionnaire Lightning Lad. * Irma's red, blue, and yellow colors are the same as what Clark wears now and foreshadow the colors he will wear in the future. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Members Category:Aliens Category:31st Century Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters